


8. Teacher & Parent

by Ramzi



Series: HOOPLA prompts (polskie) [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe – School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkwardness, Father Steve Rogers, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, POV Steve Rogers, Shy Steve Rogers, Teacher Bucky Barnes, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Duracell Bunny, Worried Steve Rogers, i am my own beta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Dziecko Steve'a jest u pielęgniarki.Ale kiedy mężczyzna dociera do szkoły, spotyka nauczyciela, który martwi się o Sam.Ale czy mówią o tym samym dziecku?-Co się stało z Sam?-Kiedy rzeźbiliśmy w drewnie, dłuto rozcięło mu palec.-Mu?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Roger & Samantha Sarah Rogers
Series: HOOPLA prompts (polskie) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	8. Teacher & Parent

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [8\. Teacher & Parent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908604) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi). 



> Prompt 25: Teacher & Parent, fluff, **G** /T
> 
> Mój pierwszy tylko Stucky fic, który napisałam... To było 4-go lutego, musiałam wtedy iść do szkoły, ale hej, to była tylko 1 lub 2 w nocy, okay? I nie byłam nawet zmęczona (wiem o tym, ponieważ napisałam tej nocy również 1. Secret Baby 🤣) Pierwszy i „ostatni” fic napisane tej samej nocy xD (tak, to było na moich notatkach od tego czasu xD)

Ciche  _ ping _ wyrwało Steve'a z rytmu pracy. Znowu zapomniał włączyć trybu głośnomówiący, więc musiał teraz wytrzeć ręce w szmatkę, zdejmując z nich jeszcze nie zaschniętą farbę i wyjąć telefon z kieszeni. Dwie wiadomości od córki i jedna z nieznanego numeru.

Steve zmarszczył brwi. Samantha nigdy nie pisała w trakcie lekcji. Musiało coś się stać, inaczej by tego nie zrobiła.

Odblokował więc szybko telefon, by odczytać SMS-y. Jednak przez przypadek dotknął najpierw ikonę nieznanego numeru i, żeby dwa razy się nie wracać, przeczytał wiadomość.

Nie uwierzył. Musiał przeczytać ją jeszcze trzy razy.

Po chwili wybiegł z mieszkania, nie odczytując wiadomości od córki.

Zwykłe " _ Dzień dobry, pielęgniarka kazała pana zawiadomić, że Sam jest u niej i prosi, żeby ktoś po nią przyjechał. J.Barnes _ " wystarczyło, żeby bez sekundy zawahania czy zastanowienia ruszyć na pomoc córce.

**ᴥ**

-Pan Rogers?- zapytała rudowłosa kobieta, podchodząc do zdezorientowanego Steve'a.- Dzień dobry, jestem Natasha Romanov i jestem nauczycielem wychowania fizycznego pana dziecka. Bucky, znaczy pan Barnes kazał mi tu na pana zaczekać.

-Dzień dobry, tak. Ale gdzie jest Sam?

-U pielęgniarki. Bucky jednak chciał najpierw z panem porozmawiać.

-Dobrze, tylko szybko- odparł Steve, przeczesując dłońmi włosy i brudzą je farbą.

-Proszę za mną- powiedziała z uśmiechem rudowłosa. Po krótkim spacerze pustym korytarzem, dotarli pod klasę, której drzwi były udekorowane różnymi płaskorzeźbami.- Ja muszę iść zająć się moimi dzieciakami- powiedziała Romanov, kiedy dotarli na miejsce.- Pan wejdzie, Bucky nie ma akurat zajęć.

-Dziękuję- odpowiedział Steve i wszedł do klasy.- Dzień dobry, jestem Steve Rogers, tata Sam.

-Oh-, dzień dobry- odpowiedział nauczyciel, zdejmując okulary ochronne i uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem.-Jak się martwię, to muszę zająć czymś ręce.

-Co się stało z Sam?- Steve zmarszczył brwi, martwiąc się o córkę. Jednak mimo to docenił wygląd mężczyzny.

Barnes mógł być w jego wieku, kilka centymetrów niższy i równie umięśniony co on. Miał długie do ramion ciemnobrązowe włosy, błyszczące, jasne, szaro- niebieskie oczy i olśniewający uśmiech. Był przystojny. Nawet  _ bardzo _ .

-Kiedy rzeźbiliśmy w drewnie, dłuto rozcięło mu palec- odpowiedział brunet, a Steve zmarszczył brwi.  _ Od kiedy Sam chodziła na lekcje rzeźbiarstwa? _

-Mu?- zapytał niepewnie blondyn.

-Słucham?

-Jak to " _ mu _ "?- powtórzył zakłopotany Rogers.- Przecież ja mam córkę, a nie syna... Chyba że Samantha twierdzi inaczej...

-Oh.  _ Hmmm _ ... Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem co na to dowiedzieć.

-Rozmawiamy o Samancie Sarze Rogers, tak? Drobna dziewczynka, blond włosy, niebieskie oczy... Często choruje.

- _ Oh _ .- Barnes wydawał się być naprawdę zakłopotany.- Incydent przydarzył się na mojej lekcji, ale chodzi o  _ Samuela  _ Rogersa. Napisałem pod numer, który dała mi pielęgniarka, więc to ona musiała się pomylić. Powiedziała mi, że Sam musi być odebrany ze szkoły, ale jego tata nie odbiera telefonów, tylko odczytuje wiadomości, bo jest zapracowanym biznesmenem. Ale mogłem się domyśleć na początku, jak pan tu wszedł, że coś jest nie tak- powiedział nauczyciel, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

Steve spojrzał po sobie i zarumienił się. Przyjechał do szkoły w czarnych, obcisłych spodniach i bluzce do biegania, bo po porannym joggingu się nie przebrał, tylko od razu zaczął malować, luźnej białej koszuli, którą narzucił, żeby się nie ubrudzić, a na to wszystko miał nałożony kolorowy od wszelkiego rodzaju artykułów malarskich fartuch. Wydawało mu się też, że czuje farbę na policzku.

-Przepraszam.- Steve zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.- Sam zajmuje się Samanthą i jestem trochę nadopiekuńczy. Przeczytałem tylko wiadomość od pana i cóż...- wzruszył ramionami zakłopotany.

-To mądra dziewczynka. Nie chodzi do mnie na zajęcia, ale jej nauczyciel prowadzący mówił, że świetnie sobie radzi- powiedział Barnes z uśmiechem.- I że jest bardzo utalentowana. Jak zakładam po tacie.

-Tak, to mądra dziewczyna. I silna. Ona da sobie radę, ale co z tym chłopcem? Czeka pewnie nadal u pielęgniarki?

-O cholera!- wykrzyknął Barnes i rzucił się nagle do biurka, żeby poszukać w dzienniku odpowiedniego numeru.- Przepraszam i dziękuje- dodał, patrząc przepraszająco znad telefonu. Steve uważał, że wygląda uroczo.- Kompletnie wyleciało mi to z głowy.

-Każdemu się zdarza- odparł Steve, rumieniąc się delikatnie. Nauczyciel kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się trochę pewnej.

-I naprawdę przepraszam, że musiał się pan przeze mnie martwić.

-Nie ma sprawy- odpowiedział z uśmiechem blondyn.- I wystarczy Steve.

-Bucky. Może mogę zaproponować kawę? Rekompensata za zmartwienie?- zapytał brunet, puszczając oczko w stronę Rogersa, który czuł już rumieniec nie tylko na twarzy, ale też na szyi.

-Jasne. Z wielką chęcią.

**Author's Note:**

> Mały moodboard jak zawsze:
> 
> I bez filtrów (również jak zawsze):


End file.
